


RD Series VI

by Zolturates



Series: Red Dwarf Series Weeks [6]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Body Horror, Fanart, Gen, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	1. #31 RDsw

Episode 1

Psirens

**_"Your death will be exquisite. I’ll take you to the peak of ecstasy, then I’ll blow your mind."_ **

**_ _ **


	2. #32 RDsw

Episode 2

Legion

**_"I just want you to be happy!"_ **

**_ _ **


	3. #33 RDsw

Episode 3

Gunmen of the Apocalypse

**_"He’s spotted us for what we are: a bunch of mean macho bad ass desperadoes."_ **

**_ _ **


	4. #34 RDsw

Episode 4

Emohawk: Polymorph II

**_"Oop… What a Dibbley!"_ **

**_ _ **


	5. #35 RDsw

Episode 5

Rimmerworld

**_"In just six days I had created my own world, lush and verdant."_ **

**_ _ **


	6. #36 RDsw

Episode 6

Out of Time

**_"Mr. Lister, sir … I love you!"_ **

**_ _ **


End file.
